


Awakenings

by Just_a_writer



Series: The Storm [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alcohol, Extremely Underage, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_writer/pseuds/Just_a_writer
Summary: With her partner away, Haruka is freaking out. On a heavy monsoon night, she can't sleep without Michiru by her side, so she turns to booze to make her feel better. While it does,  a movie gets her a little excited at just the wrong time. As she starts to get into her actions, loud thundering sends her adopted daughter running into her room, and Haruka has to explain just what she's doing.





	Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic written for this site. The other two are written for different sites and put on here. Again, I WANT FEEDBACK from these stories, I don't write them for my own enjoyment, I write them to make people happy. No, I'm NOT looking for praise, a simple 'read it. dig it.' or if you hate it, 'read it. sucks. change xyz...' if you want to hate it, cool. Tell me why. Also, if you're reading this story, you've got a reason. If you 'enjoy yourself' reading, tell me in a private message. I'm a freak like that. Anyway, happy reading.

Haruka Tenoh lay in her bed in her Tokyo home, tossing and turning for what seemed like ever, though the clock chimes only midnight before shutting it’s noise feature off in sleep mode.   
“Shit, only midnight?! I thought it was like 3… dammit.” She turned over and looked at the empty bed beside her, groaning to herself as she hugged a body pillow that had Michiru’s scent emanating from its tastefully colored casing. “Ugh, it’s not the SAME,” she whined to herself like a child told that, as the ice cream man drove by, that there was ice cream in the freezer. The blonde missed her lover dearly, and when thinking of this was the first night alone of over a week, she wanted to cry. “Guess I’m going to just have to stay awake until I pass out… or….”   
Throwing back the covers of her bed, the blonde slides out and into her slippers and heads for the kitchen with a mischievous grin. Wearing a man’s pajamas, a gift from Michiru of course, she makes her way through the darkened home by memory, not having to worry about turning on a light and blinding herself. Finally at the fridge, she opens it up with squinted eyes and pulls out a six-pack of Smirnoff Ice, and, smirking to herself, she grabbed the pizza leftover from dinner as well. “Now we’ll see who gets to sleep tonight,” she says with a bit of satisfaction in her voice and heads back to her room. 

TV on, pizza gone, and the six pack close on its heels, Haruka was feeling pretty good about then. But an annoying buzz came from the screen to interrupt her viewing of a rather liberally shot Skinemax feature about alien lesbians, and as it rolled past the screen, Haruka read it aloud, “Warning for extremely heavy rain and thunderstorms in your general vicinity. Please be ready for flooding…blahblahblah….” She rolled her eyes; they lived on high ground with a flood resistant building plan. A tsunami, or something, THEN she’d be worried, but to this, no. With a sigh, she tosses out her last empty bottle into the equally empty pizza box and decided to take it out tomorrow when she was less buzzed and turned off the lights to finish the movie in quiet peace. Though, not long into it, she found herself missing Michiru more than ever, turned on by the sounds of the women on the TV moaning as they were pleasured, as well as the sounds of the slurping and such of the pleasure itself.   
“Well… guess I got to take care of this too,” Haruka said to herself, quickly kicking off her pants, and panties, hurriedly slipping her hand down past her pubic mound and came in contact with her entire vulva, moving to the bottom and her vagina, and to the top and her clit. She found herself not quite wet enough and brought her fingers to her mouth and shoved two in. Now that her fingers were good and coated, she returned them to her clit and began making slow circles, now able to make the motions without catching her labia or hood due to lack of wetness. Haruka continued this slow teasing of herself, shutting her eyes and feeling her pussy finally starting to really respond and produce its own fluid in reaction to her touch. The woman figured that was how she was going to get herself sleep; to get herself off first. This went on for a good few minutes and she found herself slowly heading towards orgasm.  
This was not to be, however, as once she got herself in a good rhythm, there was a bright flash and roughly five seconds later the silence of the night was destroyed by the ear splitting crash of thunder that almost shook the house. Car alarms from all around started sounding, dogs barking, and people yelling…mostly yelling for it to be quiet again, ironically, and rain began down on the home like someone turned a firehouse on the entire neighborhood. “Holy shit!” Haruka exclaimed, jumping out of bed at the sudden bang, her heart pounding, adrenaline coursing, and her head spinning from her buzz, and she found herself having to sit down to avoid falling down,. She moved her ‘used’ hand to her head, not realizing, or really caring, that it was fairly well wet by now. “Guess I overdid it…” she mumbled, now knowing after that shock she’d have to calm herself again. Lamenting her fate, she lay back down on the bed until she heard a series of sudden, small banging noises from upstairs, followed by the sound of something crashing, a pause, and then the noises hurriedly coming to her door.  
“Oh god, I forgot-“Haruka put her dry hand to her head. In trying to make herself feel better, missing her lover, she completely forgot the little black haired girl they now look after, and was currently knocking on her door quietly before opening it just a peek and looking in with just one violet eye.   
Since the light was on, the child could see Haruka sitting up in bed and she dared to open the door a bit further and call out in her soft, angelic voice, that right now was shaking with fear and it was easy to tell she was crying, “Haruka-papa?” Hotaru didn’t enter the room yet, though, not wanting to intrude but was desperate to enter.  
“Come in, little one. It’s ok.” Guilt wracked Haruka, even in her drunken state. She swore she would look after her, not just when Michiru was gone, but always. Even though she was super protective of her, she’d let herself become blinded by her own desire to get some sleep. The outers felt, especially Haruka, that they owed it to Hotaru to take care of her since they, regrettably, planned on ending her before Saturn could awaken. ‘I should have gone to check on her as soon as that warning came on…’ she thinks to herself as she motions for the child to come in. “What’s wrong? Shh…it’s ok, papa’s here now…” she knew EXACTLY what was wrong, and she sighed inwardly, holding her toned arms out for the little, very little physically, girl to run into for comfort, which is exactly what she did.   
As she hugged the child, who wasn’t fully grown to her previous age of around 11, but was only about 5, she realized that her hand was still wet, she was naked from the waist down, and there was still borderline porn playing on the TV. Thankfully, Hotaru was more interested in being comforted than anything else… at the moment. She wore an oversized black t-shirt, there being extra sew patterns where you could see it had been taken in and the jagged sleeves shows it had been cut as well so her little hands could be used. It was done rather nicely though, Michiru’s handy work; she decided that she couldn’t predict changes in the girl’s age, then no point in buying new clothes every time. This was after the sob-fest that took place when they had to take back all the cute baby clothes and things that the overzealous pair bought thinking Hotaru was going to grow normally.  
As Haruka cooed to the scared child, who sniffled a bit and wiped her eyes on Haruka’s shoulder, there was another bright flash, “Here comes another one, honey…” she tightened her grip around Hotaru, not knowing the wetness from her hand was seeping slowly through the thin shirt. It was only 3 seconds this time between the flash of lightning, and the bang of thunder that caused Hotaru to jump in her ‘fathers’ arms and cling to her even tighter.  
“I hate those noises!” Hotaru cried into Haruka’s shoulder, and though in the past Hotaru professed no idea why she was scared, the outers suspected it was from her initial demise in the professor’s laboratory, the explosion that killed her and her mother. A carryover from a ‘past life’ that was in actuality the same life, sticking with her even though this was her third go at it.   
“I know you do… my mom used to tell me it was just the angels bowling. But we have to put up with them if we want water to drink and in the rivers and oceans and stuff… like when you and Michi-mama went to go to the big aquarium. Without rain, they’d have no water to swim. Sometimes, anyway, it’s fun to get wet.” She spoke half facetiously, not having a clue how to get out of her current situation, and how long before Hotaru noticed—too late.

(Stop here if you just wanted to read a bit racy fic with Haruka and Hotaru. It’s going to get really explicit from here on out folks, you have been warned.)

“Papa… your hands wet on my back…?” the little girl asks more than states. “How come?” Oh, use of words was rather ironic, Haruka pursing her lips. But, she’d been hearing that phrase at least a hundred times a day. Their child had an insatiable need for knowledge and read all their books that were in their home as soon as she learned to read. Haruka figured it was her way of catching up her mind with her body, just as Hotaru had a way of mimicking another person’s movements and actions after only seeing it one or two times and it would become very easy for her to do after that. “Papa?”  
“Eh? Oh. I um, got it wet is all.” Haruka grinned in hopes that it would be enough, but Hotaru looked at her deadpan.  
“With what? I don’t see any water. Is the roof leaking? Is the…” she trailed off when her eyes went the direction of the TV, and on it was a woman on her back, completely spread eagle with large breasts bare to the world and another woman having her face buried in her crotch, obvious to anyone by the sounds and motions that she was eating that pussy like a hungry shark. The child immediately hopped off Haruka’s lap and wobbled to the TV, staring up at it with wide-eyed innocence and interest, the sounds of the women moaning caused her head to tilt cutely in different directions as she observed, only to hear finally the woman on the bottom scream that she was coming, and demanded the other woman eat it all.   
‘Ah shit,’ Haruka thought, ‘I’m going to be up all night explaining this…. Michiru is going to kill me. I’m dead. She’ll come home, Hotaru’ll ask her something and then after she excuses herself politely, she’ll come and rip my ovaries out…’ The blonde turned off the TV and took a deep breath, glancing forlornly at the empty six pack; she’d feel much better talking about this with another drink…a bright look came over her face when she remembered she had a bottle she was saving for a special occasion, and what was more special than this? She was about to have ‘the talk’ with the child. She stood up and headed toward the closet, not remembering she wore no pants, and bent over at the waist, looking for the bottle where she’d last seen it, mumbling to herself about having too much stuff. “Ah-ha!” Haruka exclaimed as she found it, turning around with a loud, “Gah!!” shocked to see Hotaru right behind her, the child having approached her in silence, staring, now, directly at her bald vulva, again with wide eyed innocence and interest.   
“Papa… what happened to your peepee?!” the girl asked alarmed, remarking such since her ‘fathers’ adult organs were vastly different than her own completely undeveloped child’s set. She thought her ‘father’ had been injured there or something, saying, “Does it hurt? Are you okay papa?” As Hotaru’s innocent eyes looked up at Haruka, she found she couldn’t get that bottle opened fast enough.  
“No honey…my…” she pauses a moment, thinking about to call it, and just followed Hotaru’s current vocabulary which would be changing very soon. “My um… ‘peepee’ isn’t hurt, it’s just different when you grow up is all.”  
“I want to see it again…” Hotaru remarks, as if she were saying she wanted to see a movie or picture again; there was no seduction or coyness in her voice, yet the innocent way she spoke, and so bluntly, can only come from youth and it was starting to effect Haruka, who never thought that way before about Hotaru, or any child.   
“Umm…” Haruka didn’t realize she was turning bright red as she pulled the cork out with her teeth and took a good pull from the alcohol, wincing a bit at the burn and went to go sit back down on the bed. “I… um…” she hesitated again, making Hotaru think she’s embarrassed because of the blush.  
“If you show me yours, papa, I’ll show you mine. That way you won’t feel emb….emb…em-bar-ussed.” She sounded out and looked up at Haruka whose turn it was to look with wide eyes.   
‘God, such innocent seduction…’ Haruka thought to herself, now finding she was getting excited from this, and said, “Okay…” before she realized what she was doing. To Hotaru, it was just an arrangement that she made with her father, nothing more, and nothing sexual about it. She didn’t even know what sexual WAS. She did though, make her way to her ‘father’ and stand in front of her, taking off her shirt which she offered up to Haruka who held it, feeling the fabric in her hands still warm from the girl’s body.   
“Can you take my pan-ees off?” Hotaru mispronounces the word and looks up at Haruka, who knew Hotaru tended to get light headed easily so she nodded a bit and moved her hands out.  
“Sure honey.” Haruka said aloud, though what she was really thinking was, ‘I’m going to hell. I’m going to hell. I’m going to hell. I’m going to hell. I’m going to hell. I’m going to hell.’ She takes the waistband of the panties and starts to pull them down until they dropped on their own and the girl pushed them aside with her feet, now completely naked in front of her ‘father’.   
“See papa? It’s okay.” Hotaru looked down and squatted a bit and moved her knees apart, “That’s my peepee. You can look closer later too.” She stood back to normal and held up her arms to be lifted onto the bed which was about as tall as she was. “Do you wanna go first so I look or do you wanna look at mine first, papa?”   
“Um… your choice honey….” she lifted up the girl and set her on the bed, laying her down and running her hand down from her neck to her feet, the child squeaking with giggles and complaining of tickling. Haruka just smiled at her and lay on the bed next to her, as Hotaru rolled on her side to view her face more directly.  
“Hey, no fair; you have a shirt on, papa.” The little girl pulled on the side of her shirt and tells her, “Don’t be cheating! Play fair!” Another flash and bang were heard, and it was close, Hotaru lunged for her ‘father’ and held onto her for just a few seconds, until it was ‘safe’ again and released her. “That was loud…” she said quietly, then shook her head and pulled on the shirt again. “Play fair papa…”  
“Ok, ok, I’ll do it.” Haruka sat up and though a moment, ‘Play…? She thinks this is a game or something? That might be my chance…’ it was at that particular second that Haruka decided she was going to go all the way with this. She’d convince her it was a game, and that’d be a way to keep it from everyone. ‘Yep, still going to hell.’ Haruka thought to herself, ‘Might as well go for the gold.’ And she stood up and unbuttoned her shirt, letting it slide off her arms to the floor, revealing her pert breasts bare to the world and her child. “There honey, I’m playing fair.”   
Hotaru stared at them then looked down at herself, then back to Haruka, “Will I get those someday, papa?” Haruka slid back into bed and Hotaru inched closer, her hands at her side, though one will occasionally reach up as if to touch though it retreats after just a second.   
Haruka watched this all with a bit of self-satisfaction, ‘Those are MY breasts she’s staring at, and nothing else matters in the world to her right now other than my tits.’ It had to inflate her ego. “I hope so, honey… go ahead. You can touch…. You can touch anywhere, I’ll go first.“ She lay flat and still on the bed as Hotaru nodded and stood on her knees next to Haruka, looking down as if not knowing where to start.  
“…kay…” her earlier assuredness seems to have vanished now that she had what she wanted. She knew she wanted it, but didn’t know what to do now that she had It, and she didn’t want to seem that way to her ‘father’ so it surprised Haruka that Hotaru’s first touch wasn’t to her breast or near her crotch, it was to her abdomen, running over her stomach from the base of her sternum down towards her bellybutton and past it a few inches before going right back up to the sternum again. As Haruka looked at her, she could see Hotaru was mirroring the motion on herself, comparing her physical makeup to her ‘fathers’. Unfortunately, Hotaru had no stomach to speak of. It was like someone scooped out where her tummy should be, leaving her with a dip that made her look slightly TOO thin. They tried everything to get her to gain weight, but she seemed to have a metabolism of a molerat on meth. “Your tummy looks better, papa…”   
“That’s cus of your mom’s cooking. She’ll fatten you up yet.” A hand reached from her side to gently pat the concave stomach and told her again, “Just got to figure out what to feed you besides soba, can’t just eat that all the time.” She tickled the child a little bit and smiled before turning to take another swig from her liquor, it making this ‘game’ of theirs all the better.   
Hotaru giggled at the light tickling, and once she recovered, she pauses a moment, looking at her ‘fathers’ breasts and slowly moved a tiny hand up to touch, it starting on the bottom, underside of the breast closest to her, giving it a quick push to watch it jiggle. The child smiles at that, doing it a few times and saying, “They bounce nice.” She gives another push before quitting that, it growing old.   
“Glad you like it honey,” Haruka tells her, stroking her side gently, unable to believe her skin was so soft and flawless. She was able to reach her back when the child moved closer, frowning mournfully as her fingers slid down her backbone and felt every vertebra along the way. Shaking it off, she goes back to touching her side and tummy, and realized Hotaru’d stopped touching her.   
“Papa, it’s my turn… I wanna keep going, and your hand is dis-racting.” The child reached and took Haruka’s hand from her, saying, “Sorry, but I wanna focus, papa.” She didn’t want to make her father feel bad, but Haruka smiled at her and nodded, moving her hand back down by her side.   
“Sorry baby,” Haruka says to her, the child smiling at the term of endearment that is usually left to Michiru. The little girl goes back to her breasts and focuses on her nipples this time, not having any special approach, just starts rubbing Haruka’s nipples with both hands.   
“How come these feel diff-rent than the rest of your boobies, papa?” The little girl keeps rubbing and pulling at the nipples in her little fingers, and after a few moments she blinks and says, “They feel even more diff-rent now… they’re all pokey up now… why?”   
Haruka has had her tits felt up quite a few times, but Hotaru’s little hands and sheer interest turned her on to no end. The blonde’s eyes had closed and her face had a faint smile on it, licking her own lips as the little fingers worked her. She almost didn’t hear the questions. “Huh? Oh… it’s cus babies suckle them for food when they’re born and they get hard so it’s easier for baby to get a drink.” That was generally true, but she left out she was getting the screaming yellow hornies by what Hotaru was doing, or that it was milk the babies drink.   
“Oh… that makes sense,” the little girl says and continues to simply play with Haruka’s nipples, careful not to pull or twist too hard, though she squeezes at the bottom and pulls up on them in rhythm, trying to see if anything comes out like she saw someone milk a cow on TV. She hated milk, but no one said anything about milk, so she leans in to Haruka when her manual attempt comes up dry, and she plops her mouth down on a nipple and starts to suckle. Since she was so young, her babyish instincts haven’t faded and she gets a good rhythm going, but nothing comes out. ‘Maybe I have to lick it…’ Hotaru thinks and starts doing that while sucking on the nipple.  
“Oh god,” Haruka says aloud, shocked by the sudden change in sensation and just what Hotaru is doing to her. It’s an actual sex act, but also what babies do…she didn’t know what to think about it. She just knew it felt incredible, even if the fact she was dry of milk caused a tiny bit of pain on every suckle, the booze hid that easily. “Keep doing that, honey…” a hand went down her back, then back up, “That’s my girl… mmmm…. Try the other one, baby, see if that works.” As Hotaru complies with her suggestion, Haruka sneaks her hands down to her own pussy and starts to rub her clit, surprised at how turned on she was. “Keep trying honey, it might just take a minute.”  
The little girl nodded and continued, oblivious to the fact Haruka was masturbating as she suckled on her nipples. Unaware how long she had been working on them, going from one to the other, she finally gives up on seeing what kind of drink it was and sits up to tell Haruka as much but sees what she’s doing. “Hey papa, no fair! I’ll do it!” and that’s all it took to get Haruka’s hand pushed out of the way and two little hands take its place, starting to blindly and inexperiencedly feel, rub, poke, pull, and literally just play with her entire pussy like it was a toy.   
“Oh shi—“ Haruka starts to say, then realizes what it is she’s saying and revises it, “Oh shivers!” It sounded stupid, but the fact her body was doing something very similar under her 5 year old daughter’s amateur stimulations was enough of an excuse. She couldn’t believe how good it felt, those little hands toying with her, they being so small and able to touch places she didn’t know she could feel pleasure. And it was with a sudden gasp that she felt something she’d never felt before, a pressure just below her clit in her urethra. She looked down to see Hotaru trying to push in with her index finger, and managing to get the tip of it in. “Honey, no,” she tells her, even though it felt great she didn’t want it to tear her. So thinking up an alternative, she tells her, “Try your pinkie. “   
“Okay papa,” is the girl’s answer. And, ever the obedient child, she switches to her pinkie that, with only a bit of effort, slips right in. Both her hands were completely coated in Haruka’s fluid by now, so it was little surprise that the tiny hole and tiny pinkie were able to interact. Curious about it, Hotaru wriggled her finger inside the hole, though she of course couldn’t reach too far since it was so small. It really seemed to affect her ‘father’ so she kept doing it for a bit, watching her react and giggling quietly.   
Haruka, for her part, was feeling things she never thought she could feel. No one had ever gone up there, not even medically, but her little girl with tiny hands showed her that it could feel good, even if it hurt just a bit, the pleasure overrode it. The blonde would shudder, moan, raise her hips, sprout encouragement to the child to keep going, and that she did, until Haruka started leaking. It wasn’t much, but Hotaru noticed it right away.  
“Papa, you need to go to the bathroom?” she pulled her finger out slowly, having urine in her hand. “You went pee some, papa.” The child raised her cupped hand to show her the piss that collected in her palm.  
“Huh? Oh god, I’m sorry baby! Here, just pour it into the empty bottle…” she was embarrassed but figured out how it happened, “Where you had your pinkie is where Papa goes pee from, guess your finger just made me think I had to go. I’m okay though, we can continue.” She dries Hotaru’s hand with a napkin from her midnight snack and hopes the child will want to continue.  
“Okay papa,” she replies and goes back to playing with her ‘fathers’ pussy, now finding the other hole in her and asking, “Does this one go to any thing that’d make you go potty?” she pokes her finger at it, only to have it swallowed on contact by Haruka’s ravenous vagina.  
“Mmm… no honey you can play with that one all you want. You can put whatever fingers you want in it from one hand and it’s all okay, no needed to worry about too big of fingers.” The woman parts her legs further for the child, letting her get to her pussy more easily.   
“Yay.” Hotaru says quietly and pushes her other finger into her Haruka’s vagina, and she felt around a bit, and the contractions inside drew her in further until her entire little hand was inside her vagina and then pulled further into her uterus. This would be no different than a long finger, a penis or fake penis, or adult hand, this just happened to be one that was tiny and could comfortably feel around inside without being painful or causing physical problems. Hotaru thought she did wrong, and daren’t move once it slipped in, because of the way Haruka bucked her hips and hit the mattress with her hands. She was already about to apologize when she was cut off by Haruka. This was a girl who would top out at eventually 3’9’’ when she’s 11, so to think about how tall and big she’d be when she was 5 will tell why it was so easy for her to fit.   
“Oh my god, yes. Oh God that feels so good. Don’t stop baby girl, keep going, feel around inside. Mmmghhh… God... just like that. Oh, you’re such a good little girl; papa loves her good baby girl.” Haruka was on the border of insanity. All of this stimulation and she hadn’t gotten to orgasm yet, and she knew that showering Hotaru with praise would make her try harder to please her ‘father’ so maybe she would be able to climax.  
“Really?” Hotaru asks, and when Haruka nodded to her, she indeed took it up a bit. She remembered how Haruka had reacted when she touched her clit before, so she starts looking for the little nub up by the urethral opening while still feeling around inside her uterus, rubbing the walls curiously. Her fingertip gently brushes up against Haruka’s clit causing the blonde to jump a tiny bit, and once Hotaru found it again, she started to fondle and play with the clit, not really knowing about rhythmically rubbing or anything, she just toyed with it as her hand inside her began feeling around more.   
“OH FUCK!!! Don’t stop! No matter what don’t stop!!!” Haruka let out, unable to censor herself since she could barely think anymore. Hotaru was frightened by the way her ‘father’ suddenly changed and began bucking and convulsing on the bed as if she had a seizure as Hotaru often did. But being the dutiful child she was, she listened and kept playing with Haruka’s clit and feeling deep inside her uterus, elbow resting on her vaginal opening. It took almost a minute for Haruka to recover, the little girl’s arm and hands coated well with Haruka’s cum. “God… oh god…whew…” she had sunk into the mattress after her orgasm, panting and feeling completely used up, though Hotaru was working on her still. “You can stop now honey…. come up to papa over here… I’m sorry if I scared you, baby, you just made papa feel so could that she couldn’t control herself. “   
“Really? You felt good when I was playing with your peepee, papa?” Hotaru stopped playing with her clit and carefully pulled her arm out of Haruka’s vagina and looked down at them, “Wow… how come they’re so wet, papa? I know it’s not pee…” she held her hands up and scooted on her knees closer to Haruka who took her arm that’d been in her and started to lick it clean. This shocked Hotaru who didn’t expect this reaction, though something clicked in her head from the TV and she tells her father, “This is cum isn’t it? Like on TV the woman said that the other woman had better eat it all…. What’s it like…?” she curiously brought her clit playing hand to her mouth and tentatively licked her fingertips, then smacked her lips a bit to develop the flavor. “Oh. It’s not bad… can’t des-ribe what it tastes like though…” she decided to have a bit more, lapping at the fluid on her hand to clean it off a bit more before, satisfied she got the taste of it, stops and holds onto her father’s arm, leaning up against her and laying her head on her shoulder. “You okay papa?” she asks quietly.  
A bit surprised that she made the association, Haruka has to nod and tells her, “Yes… it is, but don’t call it that. It’s a bad word for little girls. Use…umm….use ‘juice’ it sounds better.” She rubs her side with her free hand, touching her now like a lover than her child, cupping her butt on that side with her hand and rubbing it gently, though too tired to engage in anything more. “I’m ok too honey, you just tired papa out. Let’s get some sleep. I’ll do you tomorrow,” The woman reaching over to turn off the light before scooting herself into a sleeping position.   
The child nodded to her ‘father’ and curls herself up next to her, Haruka covering them both with the blankets as Hotaru wrapped both arms around Haruka’s single arm and rests her head on her shoulder. This puts the back of Haruka’s hand directly level with Hotaru’s immature slit. Hotaru, feeling the hand, parts her legs and captures the hand with her thighs, as if to have a pillow between her knees. Haruka had no complaints and moves a finger to gently slide up and down the child’s tiny slit once causing a shudder and giggle from the little girl, while smirking to herself as she feels a few drops of wetness.   
“Goodnight, honey.” Haruka tells her daughter, rubbing her thigh gently to Hotaru’s delight, the child giving a soft ‘mmmhh…’ of satisfaction at the attention.   
“Night papa,” the girl answers, her own hand reaching out and deciding to cup her breast and remain there, just because it was soft and new, having no other reason but Haruka had no complaints.   
While the two fell asleep in each other’s embrace, the storm continued to rage outside,


End file.
